The Contractor will study the assembly of the genetic apparatus of the cell as a prime place where the synergism of multiple hormones might be revealed in molecular terms in the following manner: Test for hormonal sensitivty of NMuMG cells; Study effects of individual hormones and combinations on the deposit of chromosomal proteins; and Study effects of hormones on the program of phosphorylation of histones.